


Sometimes A Whisper's Too Much

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [34]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (idfc at this point), (or is it Flynn Ryder), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eugene! Michael, Flavored Lube, Halloween, M/M, Rapunzel! Luke, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Luke goes to a Halloween costume alone as Rapunzel to meet an attractive bloke dressed as Eugene.





	Sometimes A Whisper's Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, sluts and losers.
> 
> I mean, babes, that was autocorrect.

Luke is nervous as shit right now. He’s all for breaking the gender norms and shit, but he’s never attended a college costume party whilst wearing a _dress_. He’s worn those ridiculously cute cropped tops and femininely designed tank tops, _and_ skirts with knee-highs before, but never full-on dress with heels.

(Okay, he’s worn heels before, but never something that were over two inches in height.)

He was invited by Ashton, who Luke has basic-level Chemistry and some of the Music courses with. Calum, who was stood beside Ashton during the invitation process and the hazel-eyed lad’s boyfriend, was giggling and kissing open-mouthed at Ashton’s neck, which made Luke jealous a little bit. Not _of_ Ashton, or Calum for that matter.

Basically, Luke has been single since his last boyfriend broke up with him when he left for some university in Canada. Fuck Canadians and their moose. Which is a whooping four years ago. So he misses intimate touches from someone who cares about him.

Yay.

Right now, Luke’s just loitering outside the double doors that leads into Ashton and Calum’s house. (That Calum’s parents pay for ‘cause apparently, Calum’s parents are fucking loaded.) He peeks inside the doors, where a loud _Panic! At The Disco_ song is playing. He lifts his dress a little bit and twirls his fingers around the fabric.

“Are you gonna go inside, princess?” a deep voice resonates from behind him. “Oh, a cute twink, better than being a girl.” The stranger adds when Luke turns around.

“Why is my sex so important to you?” Luke arches his eyebrows.

“Since I wanted to kiss you from how hot the costume looks on you, and I don’t go around kisses girls,” the stranger replies bluntly. “What are your pronouns anyways? Just curious, and I don’t wanna offend you.”

“Offend me when?”

“If in the near future if we’re dating and I accidentally misgender you,” the stranger smirks.

 _Oh wow, this guy is nothing but being blunt,_ Luke notes silently. “It’s just he/him.”

“I’m cis, and gay as fuck, especially around a pretty thing like you,” the stranger purrs out.

That’s when Luke notices something in the dim light coming from the party scene.

“You’re Eugene from _Tangled_?” Luke whispers.

“Oh yeah, glad you noticed, princess,” the stranger winks at him. “Name’s Michael, by the way.”

“I’m Luke, and I don’t have a frying pan with me, don’t worry,” Luke giggles. The boy before him is so fucking attractive, he just wants to jump his bones.

“So, are you going to go inside or what?” Michael grins.

“Why are you out anyways?” Luke asks.

“Ash and Cal were fucking in the room I walked into by mistaking it as the bathroom,” Michael states. “Not something I wanted to experience, especially the part where Cal called Ash ‘daddy’ as he was… doing the squats.”

Luke gets the visuals and just nods.

“Some stoners were trying to get me to smoke some weed, but I think there was something else mixed into it, so I just politely declined. Normally, I’m not against free weed, but I didn’t know them, so…”

Luke giggles at the fact that Michael is basically babbling. “Well, mister, we can go inside and hope to God that Ashton and Calum are done… exercising.”

Luke hopes the lights are dim enough to hide the blush on his cheeks when Michael takes his hand as they walk indoors. The music has changed to some 80’s sounding song by the time the duo is actually inside the house, and, well, it’s somehow makes the mood better.

(Luke knows he’s a weirdo.)

“So, Luke… tell me a bit about yourself,” Michael yells over the loud music that’s playing as Luke tries not to wonder if Michael is a boxers type of guy, or a briefs type of guy. _Totally inappropriate when I met Michael, like, three minutes ago._ “I only know that you’re hella cute.”

“Um, my full name is Luke Robert Hemmings,” _gotta drop that real quick cause YOLO._ “I’m twenty-two and studying to finish an Associates of Arts degree before transferring to a proper university.”

“What are you gonna take once you’re in uni?” Michael smiles genuinely. Or at least Luke thinks he looks genuine.

“I don’t know, hence taking Associates of Arts right now,” Luke giggles. He thinks he’s done a great job so far at not tripping over his dress. Also, high-heels are really, _really_ not the best one to try to dance in. “What about you?”

“Photography,” Michael replies. “I just love taking photos of anything and anyone.”

_I’ll pose nude for one of your pictures, right after we have—_

“Sounds good,” Luke manages to say something that wasn’t on his mind. Or at least, close to what he was thinking. “Had a model for you before?”

“Tonnes,” Michael grins. That’s definitely a genuine grin. “I, um, have a Tumblr blog for my photos and it really looks like my followers love them.”

“What’s your URL?” Luke can’t help but to be curious.

“I’ll tell you on one condition,” Michael is smirking. _Uh-oh_.

“Yes?”

“Dance with me,” Michael challenges.

“O-okay…” Luke steps closer to Michael to wring his arms around the boy’s neck—who would be taller than him if he wasn’t wearing any heels right now—when the photograph-loving boy turns him around so his own (covered) ass is pressed to the other’s (also—sadly—covered) dick.

“I think you misunderstood me when I said I want to dance with you, princess,” Michael purrs in a raspy voice that _may_ have made Luke’s dick twitch inside his lace panties. “Besides, what are we, primary school kids dancing with an adult supervision? I think you know what ‘dancing together’ means between two adults.”

“Um…” is the most brilliant thing that came out of Luke’s mouth all night.

“C’mon, princess,” Michael whispers in that raspy tone again, grinding his crotch into Luke’s ass. “Live a little.”

 _How the fuck am I supposed to grind my ass against your dick without getting hard?_ Luke asks silently just as Michael’s hands grips onto his lower torso area. _Oh fuck, his hands are_ so _fucking close to my dick now. Don’t get hard, don’t get hard, DON’T GET HARD—_

“Are you gonna move, princess?” Michael purrs into Luke’s ear. Luke remembers that they, indeed, are supposed to dance since he did give Michael his consent for the dance.

Luke gulps and starts moving his hips—or his ass, whichever is more accurate—to the beat of the song that’s playing, as Michael dares breathe into his ear.

 _Oh, fuck,_ as if Michael calling him ‘princess’ wasn’t enough of a boner-inducing thing to hear coming from Michael’s lips. Luke tries to think about unattractive things like wrinkly vaginas to calm his semi. He thinks it’s working.

“Mm, you’re such a good princess, grinding your ass against my crotch,” Michael purrs again, his lips brushing against the shell of Luke’s ear. “Such a naughty one at the same time too.”

“M’not a—”

“You’re grinding against a total stranger, baby,” Michael points out.

“Isn’t that the purpose of going to parties? Dance with strangers, hook up with the best out of them?” Luke gulps.

“Is that your way of saying you wanna be fucked senseless by me, Mr. Hemmings?” Michael waggles his eyebrows.

Luke hopes his blush didn’t return.

“I’m just kidding, babe,” Michael kisses the bridge of Luke’s nose. “I’m gonna get something to drink…”

–

Luke finds out soon enough that Michael is a happy-smappy drunk. He’s just frolicking in the living room-turned-dance floor with a bottle of Smirnoff in his hand. Luke also reminded during the time Michael was drinking that he never got Michael’s Tumblr URL.

“Michael,” Luke huffs as he tugs at the hem of Michael’s blouse. “You promised.”

“Yes?” Michael turns around to face Luke, a huge grin on his face.

Luke sort of wants to kiss Michael.

“You said you’d give me your URL if I danced with you,” Luke huffs again.

“Aw, is princess getting whiny now?” Michael whispers in a super low voice. _Okay, I hope the dress hides my boner?_ “So cute. Wanna fuck your twink ass.”

 _And he’s an honest drunk as well as a horny drunk… and the happy one,_ Luke deduces.

“What makes you think _I’d_ want to fuck you?” Luke his head to the side.

“I can see it in your eyes,” Michael smirks. Oh, how much Luke wants to kiss that smirk off. “I’ve noticed the way you bite your pretty lips when you look at me, Luke. I know you want me.”

And Luke is only human when his knees buckle a bit.

“I don’t—”

“What,” Michael has an amused look in his eyes, “are you trying to say you _don’t_ want me?”

Luke has had enough of Michael talking. So, he does the only logical thing to do, which happens to be grabbing Michael’s stupidly handsome face and smashing their lips together. The other boy moans, actually _moans_ the moment their lips collide, his hand coming to grab the back of Luke’s head and tug at the long blonde wig Luke is wearing. It doesn’t take long for Luke to get fully hard, and it’s embarrassing, but Luke’s body really seems to like the way Michael kisses him.

Like Michael wants to devour Luke.

“There’s another room,” Michael whispers against Luke’s lips. “Their guest room, if you must call it that. We can fuck there.”

 

Ten minutes of looking for the guest room later, they find the room. Luke found out that a drunk Michael is also a social butterfly, so. The moment they enter the room, Michael slams Luke’s back against a wall and resumes their kiss. Luke hasn’t got any problems with it, so he kisses back with lots of enthusiasm. Somewhere along the line, Luke ends up having both his legs wrapped around Michael’s waist, which was quite the challenge to accomplish whilst wearing a dress, and he’s shamelessly grinding his ass against Michael’s crotch.

“Such a dirty princess,” Michael rasps out. “Can’t wait to get fucked by me, yeah?”

Luke nods eagerly as Michael carries him to the twin-sized bed. Michael lands on his back as he falls backwards with Luke’s leg still wrapped around him, and sneaks a hand under the dress, and—

“You’re wearing panties?” Michael asks abruptly. Luke nods. “Fuck, that’s so hot. Are you leaking in your pretty panties, princess? Eager to be wrecked by me?”

“Stop teasing me and get on with the programme already,” Luke hisses.

Michael lets out a short, drunken chortle before retrieving a packet of lube, (Luke thinks he saw the flavour as _cherry_ ) and squeezes it onto his fingers to lubricate them. Luke lets out a satisfied sigh once Michael’s fingers enter his hole, his panties pushed to the side for better access. Without even being asked, Luke starts to ride Michael’s double digits, panting as his cock sluices more pre-cum.

“Do you think you’re ready for my cock, princess?” Michael whispers, crooking his fingers, missing Luke’s prostate by a millimetre. Luke lifts his hips so Michael can rid himself of his trousers and boxers with one hand. “I think you’re more of a slut than a princess, don’t you agree?”

Luke whines and tries to angle Michael’s fingertips towards his prostate. Michael won’t have it and uncurls his fingers. Luke huffs and grabs the packet to use the remainder of the lube to slicken up Michael’s dick and rubs the leaking tip against his own ass crack.

“My, my, princess is getting impatient,” Michael sounds amused, but Luke can detect the arousal all too well.

Luke huffs again grasps the base of Michael’s cock and lines himself at the tip before sinking down gracelessly, Michael removing his fingers just before. Both lads moan once Michael bottoms out. Luke starts to elevate his hips, then sink down at a slow pace, his nails digging into Michael’s shoulders. Not too long into bouncing on Michael’s cock, Luke dips his head down to kiss Michael’s lips clumsily, too distracted by the feeling of Michael’s cock deep inside his walls. He’s sure he’s panting and breathing into Michael’s mouth more than actually kissing, but the other boy doesn’t seem to mind, his hands gripping tightly onto Luke’s hips. The blond is sure as fuck it’s going to bruise tomorrow.

“Oh, fuck,” Luke whimpers once he finds the angle that has his prostate being rubbed against constantly, bouncing faster and harder to achieve his high. Michael seems to be not too far off either, if the staccato of breaths isn’t good enough an indication.

“Gonna come for me in your panties, baby?” Michael whispers, and that’s curtains for Luke. He whispers Michael’s name as he releases against his panties. Michael soon follows suit, shooting his load inside Luke’s walls.

“Fuck, I’m gonna leak your cum for hours,” Luke comments after they regain their breaths. Michael chuckles and pulls out unceremoniously.

“Mm, whatever floats your boat, princess.”

“You still haven’t told me your URL, Mikey,” Luke huffs.

“I’ll tell you in one condition.”

“I already danced with you, _and_ rode your dick.”

“Go out with me on a date.”

“That I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part two where Mikey tells Lukey the URL or nah?


End file.
